Inn Room Fever
by Redd Dawn
Summary: No longer a one shot. Everyone's favorite gunslingers deal with a crazy... Dancer. Involves legos, poking, and drunkenness. Rated T for adult themes.
1. Lego Maddness

Stripers…. And legos…. Fun fun fun….

I do not own Trigun or Legos. And yes, there is an oc…. Deal with it…. Glee.

……..

When the first small hard plastic object hit Vash in the back of the head, he decided to ignore it. He was tired, and he honestly didn't think that it was something that was gonna happen again. But it did. Several times. One actually missed his head, but it was closely followed by another one that didn't miss its mark, and that was the last straw. Without really looking at what the object was, he snatched it up and spun around, knocking his chair over. He saw Violet, the strange 'dancer' he and Wolfwood had recently been traveling with, holding what appeared to be a plastic yellow bucket. Her hand was already reaching in to acquire another of the small strange projectiles. "What the hell are you throwing at me?!?!?!" he yelled.

Violet stopped the motion of her hand and looked at him for a few moments before saying in a bored tone, "Legos."

Vash opened his fist to see, that the strange plastic projectiles, were, indeed, legos. "….But…. Why?" Vash said flatly.

"Phff, I don't know, I was bored?" Violet said, getting up, and setting the bucket down. "I think I'm gonna go get drunk. See you guys later!"

Vash watched as she walked out the door, closing it behind her. "What's wrong with that girl?!" Vash said, turning his attention to Wolfwood.

"Idunno," Wolfwood said shrugging his shoulders.

……

Well…. Waddya think?


	2. Poke

Dear You:

I'm bored. That's about it…

There is Something Seriously Wrong With That Stripper… 

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP POKING ME?!?!?!?!" The loud exclamation of one Nicholas D. Wolfwood was heard throughout the entire inn.

Violet, the girl to whom Wolfwood had been yelling, turned and looked a him balefully, and blinked… twice. Then she smiled and said, "'Cuz it's fun!"

Wolfwood stared at her for a minute or two. "It's fun to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Yep!" Violet replied cheerily.

Wolfwood stared at her some more. Then Violet poked him some more. And she giggled, and said, "I'm gunna go take a shower!" and went into the bathroom.

Wolfwood just sat there, staring after her.

"I told you, Wolfwood…" Vash the Stampede said from his perch on one of the room's double beds. "There's something seriously wrong with that stripper!"


	3. Back Story

Dear You Again:

I'm on a roll!

A Little Bit of Back Story "How the hell did we wind up getting sstranded in a hotel room with a crashy sstripper?" Wolfwood said in a slurry voice as he leaned back in his chair, his head back so that his eyes were on the ceiling. The priest, his friend, Vash, and said crazy stripper were all sitting around the table of the room of the cheap inn in which they were currently stranded. The strong winds of the typhoon that had them stranded blazed outside. It was the forth day that the gunslingers and their companion had been forced to stay inside the inn. And the typhoon was showing no signs of stopping. "Don't cha remember?" Vash, who was also staring at the ceiling, replied in a voice that was just as slurry. "Thisss iz her hotel room…" 

"Why didn't we get on of our own?" Wolfwood asked balefully. He tried to lift up his head to look at Violet, the crazy stripper, who was already passed out on the table. But he couldn't make his neck work. So he just sat there.

"'Cuz there were no more," Vash replied simply.

"Oh yeah…" Wolfwood blinked slowly. Crazy stripper that she was, Violet had been kind enough to let them stay in her hotel room while the typhoon was blowing full force. "Shtupid typhoon…" he slurred out.

"Whaaa…?" Vash groaned.

"Not you, Nee'le Noggen…" Wolfwood said, trying to kick the blonde gunslinger, but only managing to bump the table leg, which caused the bottle of liquor to fall over, roll off the table, and then roll across the floor under the bed. _I better go get that…_ Wolfwood thought. But for some reason, he couldn't make his body move. _Oh well…_ he thought. _Wait… I was talking about something…what was it again? _"Vassshh?" Vash would know what they were talking about.

"…"

"Hhhheeyyy, Vaaaash?"

"…"

"… Vash?"

"ZZZZZZzzzzzzzz…"

"Shtupid Nee'le Noggen…" 

…………………..

When the sound of the two gunslingers' snores finally filled the room, Violet, dubbed the Crazy Stripper by her two companions, sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and retrieved the bottle from under the bed, and put it back on the table. She smiled at the two sleeping gunslingers. She sighed and hoisted Wolfwood up on her shoulder, and began to drag him towards the bed. "If I was really crazy," she said as she deposited the priest on the bed, "I'd be doing strange things to you in your sleep right about now…"

She repeated the process with Vash, putting him in the bed next to Wolfwood. She then flopped down on the second bed, and chuckled. Had they really been so drunk they had actually thought she had passed out before them? She hadn't even had as much to drink as them. Oh well… She would have to deal with two hung over gunslingers first thing in the mourning, so she decided she needed to get some sleep.

But before she had quite fallen into dream land, she heard Vash moan in his sleep. "Nnnnn…. Doughnutshh…"

"Sshhhadup…" she heard Wolfwood slur, and then, **SMACK!**

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh… ZZzzzsnortzzzz" 

Violet chuckled one more time and then fell asleep.


End file.
